


Not Alone Anymore

by Muka



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, rarepair - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Rarepair, maybe add a sex scene later, pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muka/pseuds/Muka
Summary: Oikawa Toru has a career change from Volleyball to Graphic Design due to developing osteoarthritis and is forced to walk everywhere on crutches. His hopes and dreams of going to nationals had been shattered. Nothing was going to plan. Depression and anxiety was slowly taking over, until a certain red head named, Tendou Satori, Oikawa's old enemy, had turned the brunette's life upside down. For the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad, my English isn't very good. It's also my first time doing a ship that doesn't involve x reader XD but instead with two characters I love into a rare pair fiction. I hope this isn't too oc and that you enjoy reading it. Comments and kudos would really be appreciated so I know how many people like my work and if I should continue writing. 
> 
> P.s. the innapropriate couples in this story actually happened at my high school and I just thought it was ridiculous so I had to add it in XD

It had been a year since Toru graduated from high school. He managed well so far with his studies and volleyball career, which he managed to earn and study at a great university in the end. However, it would have been great if that university focused on Volleyball instead of graphic design, a subject he had for back up.

It was not as though he could not get into and pursue his volleyball career, in fact, the coaches were keen to have him on their teams and compete in the nationals, in hopes of gaining victory in Japan’s name. Everything went downhill instead to Toru’s chagrin.

For years, Toru had osteoarthritis with one of his knees, which is why he wore a white kneecap in high school, and over the years of intense vigorous training and workout, he finally ended up wearing out his knee, which caused degeneration of articular cartilage. He was limping for a couple of days after that, but that did not stop him from rocking up at schools gymnasium, which the coach always sent him back home and told him not to return until he recovered. That left Toru in distraught; the thought of missing a few days of training would decrease his chances in wining against Ushijima, clung to the back of his mind like a fish hook, being yanked at while it was still pierced through his flesh.  
Although the coaches advice was the same that his doctor recommended, and he regretted not listening to both of them.  
Now he was helpless, Ushijima seems to win at everything.

He and his best friend, Hajime, had to depart ways. Hajime wanted to do continue in his volleyball career, but felt conflicted between choosing either his career or stay with his best friend. Toru toughened up, gave him one of his genuine smiles, and said to not worry about him and follow his dreams and that he would be supporting him no matter what. He promised to come and watch his match games. He would not miss it for the world. He truly cared for his best friend that he was willing to hide his despair and anguish, and tried not to be selfish in order to maintain his solace for his best friend. Toru felt disheartened by this realization. The thought of sundering from his childhood best friend who has been there, supporting him through thick and thin was now leaving him. 

After he was accepted to his course, he rocked up early in the morning at 8:30 on the dot, giving him time to explore and memorize everything until his course started at 9. He balanced on his crotches with his one good leg as he strode along the long hallways to which class he was in. 

A couple of minutes later he found his room and proceeded to head in and rest up from his walk, but immediately came to a halt. Right before his very eyes, he saw a familiar red head sitting in one of the swivel chairs, feet up on the desk as he swiped with the flick of his slender finger through his phone. The red head as if sensing someone was there, kicked his chair round to come face to face, to Toru’s chagrin and the never-ending stream of bad luck, with none other than Tendou Satori. 

Toru felt himself internally screaming inside of his head while Satori owlishly stared with his abnormally large eyes. They both were in complete disbelief and utter shock. Satori managed to recover from shock as his face contorted into a curiosity and amusement, a smirk playing on his lips. “Well, well if it isn’t the infamous Grand Kin- ” Before Satori could finish, Toru began immediately retreating away as quickly as possible. He tried to take long steps in sync with his crutches, however, he was still slow compared to the red head who only took a couple of seconds catch up to him.

Since the hall was long and narrow, Toru did not have enough time to escape and Satori extended a lanky long arm and planted it against the hard wall, blocking the narrow hallway without much effort. Toru could have escaped if not for his crutches that put him at a disadvantage. 

“Wow there! Where are you going in such a hurry? You aren’t ditching class now are you?~” Satori said wryly.

“Get out of my way!” Toru spat, glaring intensely at the red head.

“No can do. Not until you explain yourself.” Said Satori.

“I don’t have anything to explain to you! Especially not to a former ex-shiratorizawa member.” He tried nudging through Satori but to no avail. Satori just will not budge until he got what he wanted.

“Man, you sure know how to hold a grudge, Trashykawa.” Satori cackled when Toru’s expression turned sour at the nickname. “I’ll let you go after you’ve told me why you chose to come to this university? I mean I couldn’t of even predicted this!”

“It’s none of your business…” Toru’s voice wavered to the red heads question in betrayal to keeping his composure and Satori immediately knew he hit a nerve. Toru turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, head held low as he ambled along and Satori followed. 

“Hm it seems I’ve hit a goal.” Satori proudly beamed despite of the dull situation Toru felt. 

Toru did not have the energy, physically and emotionally to deal with anything right now. He made his way back into the classroom and sat down in a swivel chair, neatly putting his crutches to lean on a desk before swiveling round to put his head in his folded arms on the desk. Satori who followed in pursuit slumped on to a swivel chair beside Toru and watched the brunette, his curiosity never faltering. 

“Ok fine, since you’re in an emo mood I’ll let that question slide. Temporarily anyways.” Satori cackled and Toru made little effort to face him, throwing a glare in the red heads way, which caused Satori to cackle in louder.

After several minutes class had started.

After a couple of hour’s class ended and Toru found the course interesting and fun, to his surprise.

“That was fun wasn’t it, Toru-kun?” Satori said cheerily.

Although the one thing Toru did not find fun and interesting about this course was that a certain red head would not stop bothering him. All day everywhere Toru went, Satori followed. It came to a point where Toru did not care anymore. He simply just gave up while Satori became even more persistent and obsessed in trying to get answers out of him.

Toru and Satori found a spot in the cafeteria. Well Toru did, Satori just followed. Toru placed his lunch, which he was looking forward to eating, and Satori sat in front of him. 

“So you’re not gonna talk to me at all are ya?” Satori asked, even though he already knew the answer to that. “Well that’s ok. I can talk all I want then!” Satori beamed and Toru could feel a vain pop in his forehead. Most of his lunch he spent listening to Satori blabber on about manga’s, TV shows and other weird stuff that the red head found either amusing or funny. He tried fading him out, but it was impossible when Satori asked so many questions that he answered to with either a nod or a hum of agreement. 

He hated himself for thinking this, but Satori was interesting.

He munched on his curry and fried rice before Satori asked a question that almost made him choke.

“So why are you here? I thought you wanted to fulfil your dreams by mastering in the arts of sports, not in the arts of drawing?” Satori said, unable to drop the subject. 

“Why is it so hard to believe?” Toru questioned back.

“Well, one reason that stands out from the rest of the other theories I have is that, back in high school you were pretty obsessed in defeating Wakatoshi-kun. Also, this is just a guess, you were competing because you wanted to enter the nationals. Now that’s a pretty big dream to just give up to the last minute.” Satori said, leaving no room for excuses since Toru had none to make it seem believable. Even if he did come up with a believable story, Satori would just see through his lies, so he saw no point in doing so.

“I don’t want to talk about it…” Toru said before continuing to his lunch in peace. Satori did not further pressed on with the matter instead came up with another question.

“Fine, but tell me this, is that the reason why you didn’t continue?” Satori said, pointing at Toru’s crutches. 

Toru froze in place and Satori immediately knew the answer.

“Bingo!” Satori chirruped, successfully solving the mystery. “Well that sucks for you, Toru-kun. I’m pretty sure you didn’t sprain your ankle or knee, since it would just heal in time. You must have something that is permanent.” At this point, Satori did not sound like he was making fun of the brunette. It did not sound like pity either, more like sympathy, which made Toru swallow down his anger that was boiling to a point where he was about to burst.

Satori observed Toru closely, analyzing and deciphering the brunette’s behavior and emotion. Compared to earlier, Toru’s body had slumped down and he was now playing with his food, suddenly losing his appetite. Satori stood up from his side of the bench seat before walking over to where Toru was, shoving Toru closer to the wall with his hips to make room for himself on the bench. Their shoulders were rubbing against each other, but uncomfortably. 

“What are you doi-” Toru was cut off by Satori’s finger to his mouth to shush him up.

“Look over there.” Satori pointed. “That guy is totally picking his nose!” Satori whisper yelled. Toru followed Satori’s hand in the direction he was pointing at and indeed, the person was picking his nose while he was looking up, day dreamingly into space. Toru’s face contorted into disgust but chuckling after. “Ewww haha.” 

“That’s not all, behind us there’s two couples who are touching each other inappropriately in front of everyone!” He whispered. 

“What? You caught that?” Toru asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“It’s kinda hard to miss when people are staring at them.” Satori explained. “Look, but don’t make it obvious.”

Toru turned his head around and he could not believe what he was seeing. A guy and a girl, both had their hands down in each other’s pants, touching their junks. Toru immediately turned to face front and he could hold back a laughter in surprise. 

“Makes you wonder where’ve they touched.” Satori said, with a devious smirk. Toru flung his arms off the table, looking at in disgust. Satori killing himself laughing at the brunette’s reaction.

“Not funny, Ten-chan!” Toru cried, glaring at the aforementioned male. 

Toru did not realize this, but Satori purposefully distracted him completely from his thoughts. Satori could not bear to see him upset. Ironically, it shattered his heart to see such a pretty face look so glum.  
~~~~~  
Later that day, their professors had organized a list of who will be in which dorm and whom you will be sharing it with. It seemed the universe hated his guts, pairing him up Satori to share a dorm together. Now Toru had to be with him 24/7, every day. He mentally sighed at the thought.

Toru unlocked the room and Satori immediately rushed in, jumping on to a bed to claim first. Toru rolled his eyes as he rolled in his suitcase whilst walking on one crutch. Satori took the other crutch away when Toru refused to give it up, to show that he had dignity and pride and that he could manage. 

Which that reasoning got flushed down the toilet when he fell down the stairs and Satori had to carry his sorry ass back up.

Toru persisted that he at least take the suitcase to the dorm to hold on to what bit of dignity and pride he had left. 

He plopped himself onto his bed and fell face first into the pillow from exhaustion.

“Hey! We should both watch a scary movie tonight!” Satori beamed cheerfully as he got out the movie’s from his suitcase.

“Urgh… Satori, I’m too tired.” He managed to say in exhaustion. He loved horror movies, but right now, he was too tired physically and mentally.

“Hey, you owe me one for carrying your sorry ass up those stairs.” Satori grinned, mischievously. Satori jumped on Toru’s bed, enough to scare a dozing off brunette to wake up completely. “Alright fine!” Toru said in defeat. 

Toru was in for a long night.


	2. Falling Deeper

A couple of days into their course, Satori decided to invite, to their shared dorm, his whole Shiratorizawa squad for a scary movie night. Without Toru knowing.

Toru forced himself to put on a fake smile and greeted everyone without showing any evidence of disdain. He even managed to surprise Wakatoshi, and he was not surprised easily.

Things get a little awkward, with Toru glaring at the usually flamboyant red head, who had been nervously trying to avoid eye contact with the brunette. Scared that if he looked, his soul would have been swallowed up whole. However, the sounds coming from the scary movie and the crunches of popcorn being eaten dulled out the awkwardness that had hung over them since entry, gradually dissipated. Temporarily.   
Fifty minutes into the movie, they encountered a blackout. The room enveloped in darkness and the only light source emitting in the room, was from Oikawa’s phone.

“You were on your phone this whole time?!” Satori cried out before stomping his way over to Toru, hunching over to see what could have possibly distracted Toru from such a great movie.  
“You’re playing Candy Crush?! Unbelievable, Toru-kun! That game is not nearly as interesting as this movie. At least come up with a better game to distract yourself from this great movie. Geez!” Satori huffed and Toru pouted.  
“Well it would’ve been nice if you’d tell me people were coming over rather than brushing me aside and thinking that I couldn’t handle having your friends over!” Toru rebutted. 

The two bickered endlessly, back and forth while the rest of the group had faded out their bickering and instead focused on finding a candle using their phone lights. Their attempts in finding a candle had succeeded and the room was lit up with a warm orange and slight flickering of the flame. 

The sounds coming from the two bickering adults had died down and turned their attention to the light source. Satori slapped his hand to his forehead before solemnly apologizing for his behavior. “Sorry guys!”   
Toru rolled his eyes at that. “Don’t you think I _also_ deserve an apology?”

Satori swiftly turned on his heel to face Toru, scorn evident on his features. “Why would I apologize to you?! You’re the one at fault here!” Satori pointed at the brunette in front of him who mirrored Satori’s expression.  
It took no time before they both started to bicker once again and the rest could not help but sigh.

Yamagata was the first to speak up. “So… what now?” He scratched behind his head.

“Don’t tell me we have to talk?” Taichi said, unenthusiastically. The word, _talk_ , rolling off from his tongue distastefully. 

“Nothing’s wrong with talking. Talking is a good way of bonding with one another. Our team should do it more often. Good communicative skills will be beneficial to our team, in and outside the field.” Wakatoshi said, frankly.  
“Exactly what I was going to say!” Tsutomu added, buoyantly.

“Oh shut up, you copycat. It probably didn’t even cross that dense head of yours.” Kenjirou pointed out, bitterly. This caused Tsutomu to heat up in anger to Kenjirou’s insult, but before Tsutomu could retort, Eita cut in.

“You two need to shut up or you’re no better than those two behind us.” Eita successfully interrupted the two of them before things heated up. “If you continue, I will personally escort you both outside and shove our heads under 3 feet of snow to cool down both of your hot heads.” Eita had his arms crossed over his chest, and although he seemed calm, his tone accentuated how dead serious he was.

“He’s not joking. When Tendou and I didn’t stop mucking around he tied us up using the volleyball net and used us as target practice for his serves. Boy, I gotta tell ya, he was not holding back.” Yamagata whispered to the both bowl cut haired males whose expressions turned pale, leaving Eita with a satisfied smirk.

The scene that was happening behind the team had stopped and Satori walked over to the group that sat around the candle and slumped down with a huff of exhaustion. “Urgh, sorry about that again. So what have you guys been talking about while I was occupied? It seems you’ve bored Ohira to sleep.” Satori chuckled at the lightly snoring Ohira, whose cheek rested on one hand that supported by his elbow placed on his knee. 

“Nothing, just chatting.” Yamagata said before they were all silent again.

Kenjirou sighed after a couple of minutes of silence in staring at the flickering flame. “Well this is boring. I’ll go make some tea.” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen followed by Taichi who insisted on helping to avoid the boring atmosphere. 

Yamagata also wanted to help, but Eita gave him a pointed look, “There’s no reason for three people to help make tea, Yamagata. Sit down.” He said sternly, causing Yamagata to sit back down without a word.   
Satori was strangely quiet, drawing lines on the carpet as he rested his cheek on his fist. Toru was also quiet. He either really did not want to speak to anyone out of spitefulness or just too occupied by the game at hand. Either way, they were all happy that their bickering had stopped, but the awkwardness was just as bad.

Finally, Kenjirou and Taichi came out of the kitchen with a tray full of teas for everyone. They all occupied themselves in drinking down the warm liquid that slid down their throats and filling up their stomachs. They all felt relaxed, calm and warm.

Kenjirou walked over to Toru to give him his tea. “Oikawa-san, I made tea for you.” Out of politeness, Kenjirou spoke in a gentle tone out of respect for someone who is older than he is.

Toru was startled by the fact that someone, other than Satori, speaking to him. Toru blinked a few times, trying to register if this was reality or a dream. He had thought all of Shiratorizawa members resented him, even outside of the court, but it seems like that thought had been wrong. Toru gently took the tea from Kenjirou’s hands and thanked him, which in return Kenjirou nodded before returning to his spot.   
“Wow Shirabu, you’re actually a nice person!” Satori said, teasingly. Returning back to his usual demeanour.  
“Yeah, what have you done with the real one?!” Yamagata joined in.

“Shut up!” Kenjirou responded sharply, scorn washing over his features.

“Oh never mind, he’s back.” Satori said, laughing and Yamagata joining in with him. They both returned to drinking their teas.

The group that sat around the candle had begun talking to one another and the lone brunette sitting on the couch, far away from the rest, hated to admit that he wanted to join their company. It was comforting to see how Satori’s friends all communicated with each other so freely, without much effort. The tears threatened to seep out from his eyes when he recalled the memories of him and Hajime and the rest of his friends, mostly good ones. Toru snapped back into reality when he heard his name.

“Toru-kun, come sit with us.” Satori said, almost cooingly, patting the spot next to him.

“Yeah, c’mon! We don’t bite.” Yamagata said, grinning. 

They all looked at Toru expectantly, and overwhelmed by the sudden attention, he forced himself out of his comfortable seat on the couch, hopped on one foot and sat onto the hard-carpeted floor, with Satori’s help, placing himself between the red head and Eita. 

They made small idle talk for a while before comfortable silence washed over the group. During the idle chat, he was forced to join one of their chatrooms, specifically made for the Shiratorizawa crew, making Toru an exception. Their reasoning’s were “Since you’re not in Aoba Johsai anymore, the helpful tips we give our kouhai’s would be insufficient to you,” was their reasoning. They honestly just wanted a reason to help Toru out of his depressing state. However, Toru did not care about that anymore; he forced any recollections of Aoba Johsai away, along with the other unbearable feelings with it, making it a distant memory now.

As if at that moment, Satori sensed what Toru was feeling and leaned onto his shoulder, comfortingly. His cat like smile splitting his face, causing Toru to ease up a little and smile back. 

Back to the present where everyone was now dozing off, Satori clapped his hands to wake everyone up, “You guys are staying over for the night! I’ll get out the extra futons we have from the closet. Some of us need to share a bed between two. Toru and I will sleep on the couch.” They all did not protest as they got up and decided who is sleeping where before the whole room was silent and filled with silent snores. Satori wished everyone a good night before blowing out the candle.

Toru had already made himself comfortable on the couch, leaving enough room on the other side for Satori. When the said latter male joined the space on the couch, he grabbed Toru’s legs and put them on his lap, which made Toru raise an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Toru asked, curiously. Although he could not complain since the capacious couch is all to himself now.

“Nothing. How bad does your knee hurt?” Satori asked in a surprisingly soft and quiet voice. Toru only assumed it was so no one heard him. 

“It hurts now and then.”

“Tell me.” 

Toru lets out a sigh before answering. “It hurts a lot.”

Toru could not predict what Satori did next. The red head slid his fingers underneath the hem of the brunette’s pants, lifting it all the way up, passed Toru’s knee and all the way down to his higher thigh section, close to his hip. Toru let out a slight gasp as his leg was now bare, the cold air nipping at his exposed flesh. 

“What-What are you-”

“Shuuush.” Satori interrupted Toru, hushing him up.

Satori stretched out Toru’s leg, one hand holding Toru’s ankle while the other placed itself under his knee. Holding his leg up gently, before he could hear Satori shuffling around in the darkness. Before he could comprehend the situation, he felt something wet, traveling up from his ankle all the way to his sore knee. Toru felt the wetness stop there before feeling something hot and slimy, swivel around his knee, which caused a soft gasp to rise up from his throat and escape his lips. 

Toru knew that Satori was kissing his leg. The kisses felt so soft and gentle against his flesh, making him shiver in pleasure.

Satori wanted to claim Toru as his right now. He wondered how the soft flesh of Toru’s inner thigh would have felt against his lips. He wondered how Toru would taste like as he glided his tongue over his skin. He wondered how the red marks he would leave, look on him, and the sounds that came out beneath him as he did all these things.

Toru was not his, however. 

Not yet, anyways.

Satori began massaging Toru’s sore spot on his knee, and even though it was painful, he knew it would feel better afterward. Toru relaxed into the kind gesture. Thinking nothing else of it and completely unaware of the feelings Satori was experiencing at that moment. 

After a couple of minutes of massaging, Satori planted one more kiss onto that spot before collapsing onto the couch. The fatigue of sleep clearly taking over the red head.   
“Are you my mum?” Toru said, chuckling. “Gee you’re like, Iwa-chan.”

Satori felt his heart cave in at that correlation. He knew they both were close and he was scared that he had no history with Toru, other than being his enemy compared to his child hood best friend. Hajime would over throw him if Toru were to choose, and that terrified him. Not to mention their looks, Hajime would probably win over him at that field as well. He felt himself sink into the couch, feeling the anxiety crawling up his spine, almost corrupting his mind. He did his best to shake it away.

“Oh really? Am I a better mum?” Satori mustered, able to hide his insecurities effectively behind a mask of confidence.  
“Hm well you don’t hit me, so that’s something to go by. You’re not yelling and you’re not trying to get rid of me 24/7. So yeah, you take the cake for being best mum.” Toru chuckled.  
“I should probably earn an Oscar for playing the best mum!” Satori chirruped, just above a whisper. 

They both laughed and tried their best not to wake the others. Toru grabbed the blanket and put it over himself and Satori did the same. The red head curled up in the corner of the capacious couch, leaving legroom for Toru, who soon felt bad. 

“You can sleep on my chest. If you want.” Toru informed with his arms spread out, welcoming Satori into an (loving) embrace. Satori blinked a few times, processing the situation as his cheeks turned crimson red from the realization. Luckily, it was mostly dark and the only light source was coming from the moon that shun through their kitchen window. 

Satori gladly took the gesture without a second thought and hugged Toru, nuzzling into the brunette’s warm chest. Satori, being mindful of Toru’s sore leg, intertwined both of his legs with the good one, his arms wrapping around the brunette’s body with ease. His cheek placed on the brunette’s chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart. Satori found himself falling for the brunette even deeper. If this continued…

He was afraid that his heart might shatter.


End file.
